This invention relates to a children's highchair which is equipped with a removable play and food tray and which is designed to facilitate the attachment and detachment of the tray. More particularly, the invention relates to a highchair in which the detachable tray fits securely and safely onto the chair and does not constitute a danger to the child.
Highchairs equipped with fixed play or food trays are known, as are highchairs with fold-up and/or detachable trays. In both cases, however, the trays are mounted in position by means of screw connections or employ a rotating locking device. This prevents the tray from being easily released, with a resultant risk of injury to the child. Furthermore, other known highchairs employ the play and food tray as the only forward restraint on the child, and thus, accidental release of the tray can result in the child's falling from the chair. In addition, if this kind of chair is used without the tray, nothing prevents the child from toppling forward out of the chair.